Freya Verity Kriszta
"Maybe the paradise has a way... It has to." ''- Freya to Keira'' Overview A deceptively young woman of no status beyond 'peasant'. Freya stands at a meager height of 4'9" with a lithe frame to match. She dons a plain, somewhat tattered, loose-fitting white dress that she's probably grown into over the years. The upper-back of her dress is parted open, displaying a set of miniature angelic wings - sprouting from between her shoulder blades. She yearns to ascend the airspace and reach her home continent by any means necessary. Background Freya's story began with a tragedy, not unlike those of the other Sky Warden infants. Asides from the distant memories and/or dreams of outstretched arms helplessly reaching out towards drifting clouds in freefall, Freya soon found herself raised in the midst of a small bandit crew within Baron's Hollow. Far from what could be considered a childhood, Freya came to love those bandits as though they were own blood - blissfully unaware of her true kin. Despite lacking any sort of wealth and the dangers of moving with bandits in the first place, the girl was happy. She had grown up as a thief and had been more than content with that as she knew nothing else. As time continued to pass and Freya left her childhood, passing into her teenage years - the manifestation of extraordinary capabilities bloomed. Deceiving the faithful, yet impoverished layperson with the presence of her regrowing wings and halo, the bandits convinced many individuals that the young girl was in fact an 'Angel', sent down to save the poor. Only for them to never see Freya or her bandit family ever again. A natural-born savant, Freya studied and taught herself from whichever texts made itself available to her. Inevitably, she questioned her infatuation with the sky which brought her upon the urban legend; Sky Wardens. This being the only time she had ever questioned her physiology as anything but normal, the bandits had confessed they knew what she really was and only kept her to use her to scam others. Infuriated, yet motivated, Freya abandoned all of those she once loved - the hardest individual to part herself from being another girl her age, Keira. A bandit as well, the two had been inseparable since the Sky Warden was discovered as an infant and had become sisters in every way except blood. But, in order to find herself - she said her goodbyes. From this point on, Freya survived off of funds received from lending her aid to local clinics for wounds and otherwise fatal situations in which the patients would have more than likely passed away, had she not been there to bestow her healing abilities. This wondering Warden earned many names from those she saved or worked alongside. But, this wasn't her calling. Saving human lives wasn't her purpose for being cast down from her home continent. She was a Sky Warden. Thus, that longing, yearning feeling which came upon her at every glance to the sky had to be answered. She knew she had to return to her home, but didn't know where to start. That was until word spread of 'Paradise Blue', a land in which 'those who were to find it would be able to have anything they could ever want'. She wants nothing more than a way to return home. This has to be it. But she can't do it alone. Category:Characters